Princess
by Paranoid Zephyr
Summary: Cas really can't hold his liquor, and Snake knows that better than anyone. But even in bed Cas is a bit of a bitch. (Snake/Gemini PWP for RD.)


**FORGET WHAT ANYONE SAYS I'M POSTING PORN ON HERE ANYWAYS.**

**Okay so this is just Snake/Gemini smut for RD that a friend helped me write. It was super fun to do, but I do have to give X/Zero some love as I haven't in a while, so that's prolly what I'll write next. You can thank Giaru for motivating me, and my super awesome friend Strangest Dreams. So, yeah, that's really all there is to say. Any feedback is appreciated seeing as how this is the first super-porny thing I've written in over a year. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cas sat upon the couch, looking up at Snake as he heard the door lock. He was itching to touch Snake, to simply _do something._ But that feeling was also covered with a feeling of annoyance. He could kill the red-eyed robot, just walk up to him and strangle his neck until he fell to the floor, but he still wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as he could. It was a confusing concoction of emotions, and it drove him wild with the need to be near him. It was infuriating and intoxicating.

He could almost laugh at their predicament. They were in a shitty hotel that was cramped as hell and not twenty feet away from the bar they were at. Apparently the humour wasn't missed by the taller male as he heard a small laugh from the doorway. Snake turned to look at him and smirked. The dim lighting of the room reflected off of his facial piercings, the small lamp lighting the room just enough to create a sort of atmosphere. It was an atmosphere in a bad hotel, but one nonetheless. He turned and leaned against the door, his arms crossing and bearing his tattoo for the blond to see. "Sso…what now?" his words were slightly slurred, his s' drawn out as he met the other's gaze with a look that could shoot him dead.

Cas' face turned bright red. Damnit, he was supposed to hate him, so why was he so attracted to him? It was infuriating and only made him want to find out. Though the means with which he had planned weren't exactly the cleanest. "I don't know," he said. "What did you have planned, _Snake?"_ He was stammering, and it sort of ruined his façade of indifference and hatred. Snake thought it was cute, and smiled at the sound.

He licked his lips and feigned ignorance. "Dunno, Cass. Lasst I recall _you _were the one who told me you wanted to have a…private conversation." The last words brought with them a step towards the blue-eyed actor. The one thing Snake blessed about this room was the fact that it was only a step from the door to the couch, which allowed easy access to the other. He rested an arm on the back of it, bringing his head low and bringing his face close to Cas'.

He brought his tongue to the blond's ear and smirked against the shell of it as his tongue reached out and took it to his tongue. His voice was quiet, possessive as he whispered in his lover's ear, "Or are you jusst going to make me take the lead again, Cass?"

The blond swallowed, "Maybe I will." The confidence was lacking, though, and it made Snake laugh in his ear. Which, in turn, only made Cas' voice become even more unstable and his face redden even further. They sat in silence for a moment, Snake daring the other to make the first move. "Fucking—"the blonde muttered before he turned and took Snake's mouth to his.

They pressed close together, Cas' hands coming up and grabbing fistfuls of emerald hair, ignoring his awkward position on the couch as the taller of the two leaned over him. He only paid attention to his mouth for a moment, quickly parting and biting down on his neck, murmuring on the skin. "We will be," Cas whimpered as sharp teeth marred his pale skin with bites.

"Y-you're going to leave marks, Sna-ake!" he whispered furiously as the crimson-eyed manager sucked on flawless skin. All he received was another chuckle. He swung a leg over the bag of the couch, almost falling off the couch as he tried to get closer to the smaller of the two. Cas laughed at him, and as rightful retribution Snake ground against him. His hands grabbed his hips roughly, not wasting time as he met their mouths again as calloused hands slid up his buttoned-up shirt and vest. He growled impatiently and tried to undo the buttons, but all he really managed to do was pop a few of them off and rip the seams of the other's shirt.

"You goddamn lout! I hope you know you're paying for that." the blond spat. His voice was peppered with small noises and interjections, but the message and annoyance was clear. "Snake, you fucking—"

"That's what I'm _trying _to do if you'd shut your goddamn mouth for more than a second." He muttered. He pressed his mouth to the flats of his abdomen and bit, the other arching off the couch and releasing a loud gasp. He bit his hand as Snake leaned over him and breathed heavily in his ear, his wet breath ghosting and calling him.

He also squeaked when the green-haired male picked him up and threw him on the bed not two feet away. It seemed that all Cas was getting out of Frae was laughs, and frankly it was pissing him off to no end. So when he climbed over him, Cas used all of what little strength he had (not that Snake was too strong, either) and flipped him over onto his back. The blond quickly made his way to the other's lap and began to ravish his mouth, pressing into him and roughly pulling at his hair.

"I'm fucking _sick _of your arrogant, sordid _laughing._" Cas pressed Snake against the headboard of the bed and forced apart his lips. Not that Snake exactly objected, opening his mouth welcoming the wet muscle that invaded it. They wrestled for dominance; seemingly tied until the blond ground their groins together.

Snake groaned loudly. He pressed them even closer, if it was possible. He couldn't get enough of Cas. His taste, the feel of his body against his own, the way his hands slid down his sides and gripped onto his hips. He didn't know how hard Cas was trying to arouse him, but what he was doing was definitely working. His hands fell from the other's hair and rested on his rear. He could _feel _the Gemini purring against his mouth.

Slender hands fiddled with the buttons of Snake's baggy pants. He kneeled over him to make space for his hands, and effortlessly opened them. Not even giving his manager the time to adjust, he slid his hand under the constrictive fabric of his boxers. Another groan, even louder than the last, came from Snake's mouth as his grip tightened.

Cas smirked. He had managed to turn the oh-so-dominant Snake into a mess of groans and arousal. One of his finest accomplishments, he'd say. He bit at the other's bottom lip roughly, paying attention to the two piercings that adorned it. It wasn't like he'd ever tell the serpent, but he did find them particularly attractive. Not enough to mar his flawless face, but pretty damn sexy nonetheless.

Snake's face was flushed a deep hue when their mouth's finally parted. He breathed heavily, the feeling of his arousal freed into the cold air of the hotel giving his goose bumps up his arms.

"Heh, tryin' to be on top, Cass?" he breathed.

"I'm not striving, because I am, dumbass."

"We'll ssee…" the moment when Cas glared at him was ample time for Snake to assert his dominance once again. He flipped their positions, pinning Cas to the bed on his stomach. His hands rested on pale wrists as the owner of them gasped loudly. This was…this was infuriating! That damn snake managed to get one up on him _again_.

His mental rant was cut short when he felt the taller and thinner of them press himself into his back. His long hair brushed against his neck and despite his wished he found the entire predicament quite erotic.

Even when Snake's hand removed themselves from his wrists so he could continue undressing him he found his arms in the same position. He didn't have the motivation to move them, at this point too turned on to do much save for reacting to the touches and bites he was receiving. He pressed his face into the mattress and moaned loudly when he bit the exposed skin on the inside of his thigh. Frae revelled in the sound; not having an idea something this simple could be used to effectively against him. His hands spread Cas' legs apart as he pulled himself back, flushed with the body below him. Frae reached into one of the various pockets in his pants and pulled out the small bottle held within.

He knew how poorly Cas could hold his liquor, and how undeniably forward he got. All of that repressed tension had to go _somewhere_, so it really was for the best that he brought it to the bar with him. Well, okay, maybe he was planning ahead a bit. Just a bit. He spread the cold substance into his hand and coating himself. Not even giving Cas a warning he pressed himself into the blond, hissing into the other's ear loudly.

"Sna—"he began, but it ended in a high-pitched whine as he pressed his face further into the bed in an attempt to muffle himself. He set himself into an unrelenting rhythm, hard and fast as he growled possessively into the actor's ear.

The sounds of growls and loud, wanton moans created a perverse song that filled the room, accompanied by the sound of skin meeting. Cas fisted the sheet above his head, practically _screaming_ when Frae re-angled his thrusts and made him see blinding white. He could feel the fabric of Snake's shirt on his back, the rough material of his pants against his legs.

"S-Snake—Frae—_Fuck!_" the blonde shouted as he climaxed. His back arched against the male above him as his muscles jerked in response to the intense stimulation. Feeling the unbearable heat and tightness under him, Snake doubled his effort, helping Cas to ride out his orgasm whilst reaching his own, spilling himself within the blonde below him. He bit into Cas' neck hard, feeling the coppery taste of blood under his lips.

Cas collapsed onto the bed, Frae practically pinning him to it as he rest his full dead weight on the smaller body under him. As soon as he fell, he could hear Cas finally realizing exactly the repercussions of doing so. "This is fucking disgusting." He even added a high-pitched 'ewwww' on the end. He reached back and smacked Snake for laughing, before groaning loudly at the bruised on his wrists.

"D'you want me to go and get a bath ready, love?" the manager said quietly into his ear. Cas groaned again.

"Go fuck yourself, you disgusting moron."

He laughed and stood, stretching his aching legs. "Love ya' too, Cass." He yawned and made his way to the bathroom, and the sound of water running put the blonde smiling contently asleep.


End file.
